Mission Protect the Hogyoku
by DarkPrincessKira
Summary: chapter 1 has rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

At the Hokage tower Haru was called by Tsunade for a mission. Haru walked into the office at the age of 16, black eyes with a tint of white, wearing a black kimono like top with the Uchiha and Hyuga symbol on back. Black ,baggy knee length shinobi pants, black shinobi shoes, a kunai pouch on left leg ,a shuriken pouch on right leg, senbons on right side of hip, and sealing scrolls on his left hip adorned his southern regions. Twin swords crisscrossed on his back plus he wore black fingerless gloves and the Leaf headband around his neck. His hair was not your average Hyuga`s brown or Uchiha`s dark blue, no, it was black with red highlights ,shoulder length in a spiky ponytail.

"Lady Tsunade you have a mission for me but why isn`t the rest of my team here?" questioned Haru.

"Yes Haru I did call you here for a mission but the reason the rest of your teammates aren't here is because your old guardians asked for you, not them." replied Tsunade.

"Which guardians ,Tsunade? I have three different ones." said Haru.

"Haru the guardians names are Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara." responded Tsunade.

"I accept, so what do they want me to do?"

"The mission is a triple s rank one. You have to protect the Hogyoku ." said Tsunade.

'So Aizen finally made his move' thought Haru.

"Okay so can I leave now? When I get there where will I be staying, because I have a funny feeling this mission is going to be a year or longer."

"You may leave now, yes this mission will be two to three years. You will be staying with Isshin and you may tell people that you trust who you are and what is in you." said Tsunade.

"Thanks I will be leaving now to pack. Tell Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi to not get into trouble okay. Call or send my hell butterfly, if the Akatsuki start moving, if Sasuke nii-san left the village again, or if Madara started to make his move again." said Haru.

Tsunade just nodded. Haru walked out the door to the Uchiha compound to pack.

At the Urahara shop Kisuke and Isshin were waiting for Haru` s arrival.

"So Kisuke how much do you think Haru has changed since he was at the age 5 after he went with Jiraiya?" Asked Isshin.

"I don`t know, but I know for one he is probably not the same boy you and your wife took in." said Kisuke.

"You're probably right." said Isshin.

"But how is Ichigo going to take this?" asked Kisuke

"Don`t know we just have to wait and see what happens." answered Isshin.

About 15 minutes later they saw rice paper doors opening and walked out at 16 year teenage boy with a kimono like top with the Uchiha-Hyuga symbol on the baggy knee length shinobi pants, black shinobi shoes, with a kunai pouch on the left leg, a shuriken pouch on the right leg, senbons on right side of hip ,and sealing scrolls on left hip. Twin swords crisscrossed on his back plus he wore black fingerless gloves and the Leaf headband around his neck. While his black and red highlighted hair was tied back in a shoulder length, spiky ponytail, and what looked like more scrolls o his backside.

"Hey Isshin, Kisuke so how is everything and how about Ichigo, is he fine?" said Haru

"Everything is going fine but Aizen finally decide to move." said Kisuke.

"Ichigo is fine but not the same since his and your mother and my wife died." said Isshin.

"Okay so is that a soft spot for Ichigo?" asked Haru.

"Yes it`s because he thinks it`s his fault when she died and felt useless." answered Isshin.

"So I`m sharing a room with Ichigo again?" questioned Haru.

"Yep you are."said Isshin.

"Kisuke how are the Vizards doing? asked Haru.

"Oh they're fine, just waiting for Aizen and still mad a Central 46 ." Kisuke replied.

"So does Ichigo know that I`m back?"

"Nope, you're going to surprise him by going to school now." said Isshin.

"Fine where is the school uniform? Or can I just wear this for now and say that I don`t have the uniform yet?" asked Haru.

"You're fine for today and the transfer papers are signed, but put on some normal shoes and leave your weapons here." said Isshin.

"Okay I'm hiding one of my kunai in my sleeve though." replied Haru.

"Fine but the rest you can have back when you`re at home. School starts in 20 minutes so you better hurry." said Isshin.

Haru put his weapons except for one and took off his shinobi shoes and put on black runners.

"Before I forget I have two daughters, the black haired one is Karin and light haired one is Yuzu." said Isshin.

"Okay I`m off and Kisuke don`t tell the Vizards I`m here. The hide out is the same right?" asked Haru.

"I won`t but why? And yes it's the same." said Kisuke.

"Oh nothing just want to scare the crap out of them." said Haru.

As Haru left to go to school Kisuke and Isshin were talking.

At Karakura high Ichigo and Chad were talking while listening to Keigo talk about the new transfer student.

"Hey Ichigo and Chad did you heard there`s going to be a new transfer student coming today?' said, more like yelled, Keigo.

'Who is the new student? And now that I think about it, it`s been about like years since I last saw Haru around I hope he`s okay.' thought Ichigo.

Chad stayed quiet.

Tatsuki and Orihime walked into the class room and towards Ichigo and Chad` s desk.

"Good morning Ichigo." said Tatsuki.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" said a happy Orihime.

"Good morning Tatsuki, Inoue." said Ichigo.

"Ichigo did you hear we're getting a new student?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah I heard." said Ichigo.

"Have you got any word about Haru yet?" asked Tatsuki.

"Nope haven't heard for him since I was five, why?" said Ichigo.

"Just wondering because Haru can put up a better fight then you." teased Tatsuki.

"Oh shut up." said Ichigo.

The classroom door opened and their teacher walked in.

"Alright sit down I know it`s a half day, but we have a new student joining you." said Mrs. Ochi.

"Once everyone has taken they`re seats and quiet down a bit."

"Okay you can come in now!"

The door opened once again to show the 16 year boy walking up to the chalk board ,with his back turned towards them, pick a piece of chalk and writer his name.

Ichigo and Tatsuki were shocked more than anyone else in the room when they saw the name being written on the board.

Uchiha-Hyuga Haru it was written on the chalk board and he finally turned around to face the class. precisely on Ichigo and Tatsuki.

'Haru has changed a lot' thought both Ichigo and Tatsuki.

'Tatsuki and Ichigo sure have changed a lot' thought Haru.

"Okay everyone do any of you have a question for Haru?" asked the teacher

"Why don't you wear the uniform?" asked a student.

"The reason why I`m not wearing the uniform is because I don`t have one yet." answered Haru.

Another student asked ,"What things do you like?"

"The things I like are playing shogi, eating dango, and reading." said Haru.

"Are there any more questions for Haru here? No? Good Haru why don`t you sit beside Kusosaki." said Mrs. Ochi.

Ichigo heard his name and raised his hand to show him where he was.

Haru walked down to his seat and sat down and whispered to Ichigo.

"We'll talk at home okay?" Haru said. Ichigo nodded then they both turned towards the teacher and listened.

DING DONG! The school bell rung.

"Okay class have good weekend and don`t forget to do your homework" said Mrs. Ochi

Once everyone was done packing their things Haru grabbed Ichigo by the hand to drag him out of the classroom door, in the other hand were his and Ichigo's things.

"Okay Haru you can let go of my hand now, why are you in such a hurry?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh sorry it`s just that I don`t want to deal with an angry Tatsuki." said Haru. 'It`s just as bad as Sakura's temper' thought Haru.

"That`s understandable but when did you get back and where are you staying?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh your father just picked me up and I'm staying at our home .We are going to share rooms again though." answered Haru.

"Okay but once we're back home me and you are going to talk and get caught up." said Ichigo.

On their way home they saw some punks knocking down flowers near a light post. It really ** Haru and Ichigo off to no end.

"Hey Ichigo you try to calm the ghost girl and once that's done join in." whispered Haru.

"Okay." whispered Ichigo.

Ichigo and Haru ran towards them. Ichigo went to the ghost girl and Haru went after the punks.

Haru jump kicked the leader sending him on to the ground.

"BOSS you okay?" asked punk 1.

"You bastard!" yelled punk 2.

"Okay I have a question, if you answer correctly you may not end up like your friend there." said Haru.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is up for adoption or you help make better.


End file.
